User blog:SabrinaPanda/A little more of Golden Love (fanfic)
Eli smirked. I noticed his eyes sparkle. Just then the bell rang. “Clare, I’ll see you in class”, Eli said. “Actually”, Clare said, “I’ll be spending the whole day giving Liza a tour of Degrassi with Holly J.” “Oh okay…so I’ll see you ladies at lunch or in the halls….bye.” Holly J. & I said bye too. “Just so you know”, she whispered to me, “Clare already had 1 boyfriend stolen from her, so don’t even think about going there.” “Don’t worry, I understand girl code….so I won’t even think about that.” “That’s what Jenna said, but she started dating Clare’s now-ex BF, KC. Oh, speak of the devil.” A couple walked in our direction. “Hey, ClareBear”, a blonde girl said to Clare. “Oh, hi Jenna”, she mumbled back. I felt an awkward vibe between them….I would act like that too if someone stole MY boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, I should get one this year. But not Eli. He’s with Clare, & I don’t want to lose a great friend like her. The boy next to Jenna that seemed to be her boyfriend didn’t seem to say much. But his name was K.C. He was kind of cute, but not really-cute or super-cute. I noticed him smiling at me. I smirked at him. Then I thought about Eli again…the way he smirked at me. “Focus,” I said to myself in my head. K.C. & Jenna waved goodbye & went back to class. I couldn’t stop thinking about Eli until I heard Holly J. call my name a couple times. “Liza…Liza! Hello??” “What? Oh, sorry.” We met a few more people after that: Sav, Alli (Sav’s sister in Grade 10), Drew (a super-hot football AND basketball player in Grade 11…not as hot as Eli though.), Dave, Anya, Declan & Fiona (2 rich kids in Grade 12), Sadie, Chantay, Riley & Zane (2 really nice football players), Adam (a super-sweet & funny FTM transgender kid) & a few more. So far, the nicest people out of everyone I met at Degrassi are Eli, Clare, Declan, Adam, Riley, & Zane. After a few months at Degrassi, I started hanging out with Clare, Adam, & Eli. Then I heard that Eli & Clare broke up. Part of me was sad for her, but the other part just wanted to ask him out. I couldn’t. And betray Clare like that? No way. I’ll just wait a few more months. Maybe even next year. I saw Adam at my locker. “Hey”, he said. “Hey”, I replied. “What’s new?” “Oh the usual I guess….listening to BOTH stories of the breakup from Eli & Clare.” “Wow, anything else?” “Uh, yeah. Eli wanted me to talk to you for him.” I felt like saying, “OMG….what!?” But instead I kept my cool & said, “Really, about what?” “Um….I don’t know if you feel the same way but…” he said. “Eli kinda likes you.” I was in shock. ''Eli Goldsworthy likes ME?!? ''Oh. My. God. Category:Blog posts